


I Am Yours, And You Are Mine

by XGlassShattersX (orphan_account)



Series: MegaBondShipping Series: Bonds of Love [3]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Aftercare, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Birthday Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom!Alain, Bottoming from the Top, Boys In Love, Charizarditeshipping, Comfort Sex, Complete, Consensual, Creampie, Crossdressing, Dom!Alain, Dom/sub, Embarrassment, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, First Time Bottoming, First Time Topping, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, Kanto-chihou | Kanto, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Morning Wood, Possesiveness, Rare Pairings, Rare Relationships, Smut, Sub!Alain, Switching, Teasing, Top!Alain, Topping from the Bottom, Wet Dream, Yaoi, bottom!ash, dom!ash, megabondshipping, sub!ash, top!ash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-11-28 10:22:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20964974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/XGlassShattersX
Summary: Set after 'How To Make A Bouquet'Chapter 1: A New ExperienceSummary: After having a wet dream, Ash just wants to relieve himself in the bathroom. Alain has other plans.Chapter 2: A Cause For CelebrationSummary: It’s Alain’s birthday and Ash chooses to surprise himChapter 3: Please Don't WorrySummary: Ash is very worried about Pikachu, so Alain helps him take his mind off it.





	1. A New Experience

**Author's Note:**

> I finally made use of the Explicit rating, huh? This was…awkward to write.  
All three of them are set some time after How To Make A Bouquet.

As far as Ash knew, he and Alain have slept in the same bed a couple of times. Nightmares were the most common occasions.

This time around however, they had a whole other reason for it all together.

There was only one king sized bed in the hotel room they were to share.

After being apart from each other for so long while still keeping in contact over the years with their phones, they had made plans to go on a small vacation together - with Alain (new Mega and Key Stones as well as a story of his re-match with Siebold ending in a tie in hand)_,_ managing to bring back Greninja with him (who was now resting from his mission at Oak's Lab) when he visited - but had come to a stop near the station after their flight had been cancelled at the last moment because the plane they were supposed to take had never come back, meaning they’d have to go the next day.

They didn’t really get the full story, but it was obvious people were worried that the plane crashed. At least Ash and Alain were lucky there was a hotel nearby while everything got sorted out.

All of the hotel rooms were already full they got there though, and this was the only one left, so ofcourse the lovers had decided to take that one.

Unfortunatley the woman behind the counter had forgotten to mention that there was only one bed after she had given them the key, so they were both in for a surprise when they saw the inside of the room for themselves. She had also said that any Pokémon they had with them would stay in a seperate room and Pikachu and Buizel hadn’t looked to pleased at that piece of information.

Now it hadn’t actually been a problem for the couple to share the bed, they were already used to each other and pretty comfortable when it came down to it.

Sometimes It felt better sleeping next to each other than just alone. The extra warmth and comfort of another person could do wonders to your sleep.

What Ash wasn’t comfortable about however, was what happened when he woke up the very next morning. He had a very nice dream before then, one with both him and Alain in it and it was actually getting pretty heated.

Heated in such a way that when the Kantonian finally woke up, he could feel the pressure down between his legs. In other words, he had an erection.

_Morning wood._

Not only that but he was also stuck in Alain’s arms, flush against this sleeping lovers body. That didn’t help his situation at all. Ash felt warm, not only in his face but also down there, as if his erection was suffocating in the confines of his boxers.

_I need to go to the bathroom and relieve myself…!_

Preferably without waking the man next to him up.

Ash didn’t think he would be able to take it if Alain saw him in this sort of situation. A bead of sweat ran down the side of his face as he tried to, carefully, get out of his lovers arms.

However his struggling actually made Alain stir from his sleep and hug him even tighter against his chest, whispering a quiet good morning to him as Ash tensed in his arms.

‘’G-good morning…’’ Ash greeted back with a stammer.

‘’Did you have any good dreams?’’ He murmured sleepily.

‘’I-I didn’t dream about a-anything!’’ Ash choked out. Why oh why did Alain have to ask that out of anything he could’ve asked him?! This wasn’t doing him or his raging hard on any good!

Alain still didn’t seem to notice that something was bothering him…yet. That was one thing to be relieved about, at the very least. Maybe he could still make this go his way!

’’Hmm, Ash turn around.’’ He spoke, loosening his arms slightly around his boyfriend.

Ash gulped.

_Hopefully_ he could make this go his way.

‘’…Why?’’

‘’I want to give you a good morning kiss.’’

Ash would’ve melted at the sweetness if it weren’t for the state he was in.

’‘L-Later!’’ He stammered. If he gave in to Alain now then he would not doubt feel his erection pressing against him!

‘’Ash is there something wrong?’’ He asked with a frown on his face, the haze from his eyes having completely vanished by now.

Alarm bells instantly went off inside of Ash’s head.

It looked like Alain was already starting to catch on that something was wrong with him.

This wasn’t good.

It was_ way_ too soon.

‘’N-No nothing’s wrong!’’ He denied, and then he inwardly groaned. Why couldn’t that stammer go away already?!

‘’…I don’t believe you.’’

‘’I-It’s really embarrassing!‘’

Oh great. Now he had accidently given himself away.

_Good going, Ash Ketchum._

‘’…Ash turn around. Please.’’ Ouch, he sounded pretty serious now, but… _Even so… I can’t give in!_

‘’No! ‘’Ash protested stubbornly, his voice a little louder as he clutched tightly at the covers with his hands.

It was silent for a moment before Alain broke it with a sigh. The Kantonian felt him move from his place behind him. That made Ash turn his body slightly, so he was almost on his back trying to see if Alain had actually given up and decided on leaving.

If he left the room then Ash could finally make a mad dash for the bathroom to take care of his problem. That didn’t seem to be in the cards, however, because before he knew it Alain was actually laying on top of him and looked down at his boyfriend with a worried expression on his face.

He could only squeak again when the others lower body suddenly pressed against the bulge in his pajama pants, and started to squirm, trying to get away and failing as the added pressure only send warmth and pleasure through his body.

‘’…Ash?’’ Alain blinked, seeing – more like _feeling_ \- now what the problem was. All his worries washed away and now he just felt amused at Ash’s situation and his rapidly reddening face.

‘’D-don’t stare!’’

Alain chuckled.

‘’Don’t laugh either!”’

‘’I can’t help it.’’ Alain shook his head, sitting up and moving closer to Ash.

‘’W-what?’’ The Kantonian eyed his lover warily.

‘’You’re embarrassed about something so natural.’’ He pointed out.

‘’Natural?! ‘’ Ash gaped.

He didn’t think It was natural. No he thought it was way too embarrassing to wake up next to someone with a hard on of all things, even if Alain was his boyfriend!

They’ve never done anything other than kissing, they weren’t familiar in this department yet so just knowing waking up next to him like this made him feel like he was dying a little on the inside.

‘’Yes Ash. It’s natural for a guy to get morning wood sometimes.’’ Alain mused, ‘’Did you perhaps have _that _kind of dream, as well?’’ Ofcourse he couldn’t resist being curious and teasing him a little about it either.

Ash’s face turned incredibily red, and he buried his face in his hands with a groan. ‘’That’s none of your business.’’ He grumbled.

‘’Just asking.’’ Alain shrugged, ‘’Here, let me help you out.’’ He suddenly pushed Ash back down and towered over him, pulling down his pajama pants and then his boxers.

Ash’s eyes widened, peeking behind his fingers.

‘’Wait, wait! Alain, no – ‘’

The protests died inside of his throat when Alain firmly grabbed his reproduction organ in his hand, and instead a small moan escaped Ash’s lips at the feeling of his lover spreading his legs and firmy grabbing his erection, slowly moving his hand up and down the organ.

Precum was already starting to leak from the tip.

‘’A-Alain…that feels…’’

_So much better than when I do it!_

‘’Good?’’ Alain smirked down at him.

‘’Yes…’’ Ash whimpered, lowering his hands from his face so that Alain could get a good look at his flustered face and already glazed over eyes.

Now that was a quick turn around. It seemed that Alain touching him down there felt so good that he didn’t want to protest anymore despite his embarrassment of the situation at first.

This was Alain’s first time doing anything like this to someone else, but by the looks of it his inexperience didn’t seem to matter to his lover, who almost looked about ready to come right there and then from his touch alone.

Ash bucked his hips at the feeling.

‘’A-are you really sure a-about -’’

‘’Helping you?’’ Alain interrupted with a smile, gently running his thumb over the tip. He could feel Ash shudder.

‘’I don’t see anything wrong with it and besides…I just want you to feel good – I want to see the expressions you make when you come.’’

There was a tint of pink on his cheeks as he admitted this out loud.

He had been wondering for a little while now about how his lover would look like should they ever go further than just kissing, and Ash’s situation gave him the opportunity to see just that.

As long as he wanted him to continue, ofcourse. Alain admitted that he had been a bit too eager to see him like this, which is why had pulled down the others pants and boxers down before Ash could agree to anything.

Alain felt a small pang of guilt in his chest for his sudden actions, and paused his hand as he searched for his lovers brown eyes, silently asking for consent.

Ash bit his lower lip and after a moment of silence, nodded.

‘’I’m a-alright with it. P-please continue…!’’

Alain continued pumping his erection and Ash moaned, only to instantly slap his hand on his mouth in embarrassment at how loud and lewd it sounded to his own ears. It was even louder than any of the times they had kissed or when he jerked himself off!

This made Alain look up, a frown on his face and a glint of disappointment evident in his eyes.

He crawled forward over his lovers body without letting go of his erection, and grabbed Ash’s hand, moving it away from his mouth, much to the others surprise.

‘’Don’t do that, I want to hear your voice.’’ Alain whispered hotly.

‘’But I’m loud…and I don’t sound that amazing…’’ Ash panted in his hold, sweat already running down his skin because of the stimulation and his black locks sticking to his face as he tried his best to protest but his lover shook his head, having none of it whatsoever.

‘’That’s not true.’’ Alain reassured, ‘’I don’t mind it if you’re loud Ash.I want you to enjoy yourself to the fullest and in my opinion the sounds you just made are lovely. I only want to hear more from here on out. So don’t be ashamed to let me hear them, alright?’’

He winked at Ash and he really knew how to shut his lover up and make him flustered with his words alone. Alain let go of his hand and went back to pumping his lovers erection, teasing the tip with his thumb as it leaked precum.

This time, Ash just clenched his hands into the sheets as he moaned and gasped, rolling his head to the side and continously bucking his hips, deciding in letting himself go and enjoy himself fully just as Alain had requested of him.

Alain kept it up, going even faster now, the precum making it easy to slide up and down. His lover had tears inside of his eyes by now.

The Kalosian decided to take it up a notch and moved his empty hand towards the ballsack, gently running his palm over it.

‘’Ah…don’t do that…! I…I’m…I’m already r-really close…!’’ Ash panted, throwing his head back, his eyes half hooded and almost not managing to choke it out because of how good the stimulation felt.

He was still bucking his hips to get as much friction as possible. His eyes were about to roll into the back of his head because of the overwelming amount of warmth and pleasure coursing through his body. 

It felt good.

_It felt so, so very good!_

And Alain’s hand was only going faster and faster while also continuing to tease his ballsack.

‘’Alain…’’ Another gasp, ‘’Alain’…!’’

‘’Cum for me Ash.’’ He demanded, mesmerized by Ash’s beautiful face and body.

And that did it, one command from that husky sounding voice and the younger trainer came all over his lovers hand with a yell. He was limp and spent on the bed as his member softened in the others grasp, his body trembling from the aftershocks and legs and hips twitching.

Good Arceus, that had felt amazing. Having someone else doing this for him had been a brand new experience. Ash felt glad that after his embarrassment had passed by a bit, that he had given Alain consent to help him out with his problem completely.

Right now though, he could only stare when Alain brought his cum covered hand up to his lips and put a finger inside of his own mouth, tasting the white liquid in curiosity. His face turned blank for a moment, as if he was trying his hardest not to make a face at the bitterness.

He failed.

A small yet tired sounding laugh escaped Ash.

Alain muttered something under his breath that the Kantonian couldn’t hear and backed away a little, still sitting on his knees.

‘’Lets get ourselves cleaned up.’’ He suggested, but Ash shook his head as he struggled to sit up himself. He hadn’t completely managed to get over the wave of exhaustion he felt just now yet. 

‘’What are you talking about?’’ The younger of the two asked, frowning and looking down at how uncomfortable Alain’s own pajama pants suddenly looked. He noticed there was a bulge there as well, he must’ve gotten hard from helping him out just now.

_I’m going to take care of you first, Alain. _He thought, looking at him with hard eyes.

‘’We are not done yet.’’ He said, ‘’You’re still hard.’’ 

With new energy, Ash crawled over to were he was sitting and placed his hand on top of the bulge, making Alain bit his lip at the feeling before his lover tried to pull off his pants.

Alain instantly stopped him by grabbing his hand.

‘’You don’t have to do that, Ash. I can take care of it myself.’’

He didn’t want his lover to force himself to return the gesture, not after he had almost jerked off Ash without his consent due to his own eagerness. His voice betrayed how much he wanted the other to do it for him though.

Ash didn’t seem to hear the tone of his voice, as he snapped at him. ‘’Don’t be stupid! I want to help you out too.’’ He slapped his hand away gently and pulling down the pajama pants.

‘’Well If you say it like that…’’ Alain trailed off, deciding to listen to him and accept his offer when he saw the genuine look inside of the others eyes. Ash really looked like he wanted to do this.

So he didn’t protest any further and carded his fingers through the Kantonian’s black hair, as if encouraging him.

Ash grinned at the sight of the bulge in his lovers boxers. He wasn’t feeling as nervous as he thought he would be once he pulled the boxers down and saw his lovers organ stand tall and proud in front of him.

He was actually getting pretty excited to do this.

_Was this how Alain had felt earlier?_

Ash licked lips, looking like he was thinking. Should he do the same thing as Alain had done to him? Or should he take his length into his mouth instead?

He was a little curious as to what it would taste like after having seen his lover pull such a face earlier. Surely It couldn’t be that bad, now could it?

Decision made, Ash gently grabbed the hard organ with his hand and licked the tip of the head experimentaly as one normally would a popsickle. He could hear Alain take a deep breath, the fingers in his hair tightening slightly.

The first drop of precum landed on Ash’s tongue, but the strange taste didn’t make him withdraw. Instead, he moved his wet tongue around it before carefully taking it into his mouth.

A moan escaped from Alain’s lips. It felt different and many times better when his erection was inside of his lovers hot and wet mouth.

Ash was sucking quite enthusiastically now, and he tried to take in the whole length without gagging on it. That sure made up for the fact that he had no experience with this.

Never the less it sent tiny waves of pleasure through Alain’s body, especially when he tugged a bit too hard on his lovers hair and caused him to groan, sending vibrations down his cock.

‘’Shit…that feels…’’ He hissed, ‘’Really good…’’ He wasn’t one to curse but things like these made people show different sides of them.

This only encouraged Ash further. He started giving a massage to Alain’s ballsack with his other hand, in return of the one he had received earlier and bobbed his head up and down.

Alain couldn’t stop his hips from bucking much longer. He tried to keep his composure with this but the pleasurable feeling simply made him want to lose himself. That was how good it felt.

And as he did so, Ash’s eyes sprang open in surprise when the cock shot up and hit the back of his throat, making him choke on it.

‘’S-Sorry!’’ Alain gasped as his lover pulled his cock from his mouth and caughed, ‘’Are you alright Ash?’’

‘’I’m –_ cough_ – okay – _cough –‘_’ the younger trainer caughed and spluttered, a bit of saliva trailing down his chin, ‘’That just –_ cough_ – surprised me…’’

He smiled when his caughing fit was over and wiped at his chin, trying to look reassuring when Alain looked at him with concern and a bit of guilt through his once glazed over eyes.

Ash made his way back to Alain’s cock in order to try again.

‘’Are you sure you want to continue like that?’’ The Kalosian asked quickly, making the other blink up at him, ‘’I don’t want to accidently hurt you should I…lose myself.’’ He blushed slightly, but Ash shook his head.

‘’Like I said. It surprised me, but I’m not stopping. If you’re going to lose yourself then I’m just going to have to do my very best to keep up!’’ He spoke, looking confident before taking the organ into his mouth once again, his hands helping to stimulate it.

Alain didn’t protest. He kept one of his hands tight in his lovers hair, the other finding one of the nipples on his chest under his pajama shirt so that he would have something to do.

He rubbed and teased the already hard nub, hissing as Ash continuously bobbed his head and swirled his tongue around, this time managing to keep up with his lovers bucking hips as he let himself go.

Ash did have a gag reflex, so there were times in between where Alain had to forcefully make himself pause when he heard him try not to choke as so not to hurt his lover. But other than that, the pleasure never seemed to cease.

Instead it increased.

This only made him fall even deeper into a lustful state at the feelings coursing through him. Warmth was starting to curl down inside of his abdomen, he could feel himself go over the edge any second now, his entire skin flushed red and sweaty.

‘’Ash, I d-don’t know for how much longer I’ll…!’’

That was the only warning his lover got, and the Kantonian didn’t manage to make it in time to swallow all of the load of semen Alain released. A lot of it dripped down his chin and had landed on his face, the member in his grasp growing limp.

‘’You…’’ Alain panted, looking breathlessly at his lover with his blown wide, his body still shaking and exhaustion washing over him. ‘’I can’t believe that you actually swallowed so much.’’

‘’I was curious and It wasn’t as bad as you made it seem earlier. ’’ Ash said, licking his lips.

‘’And I didn’t hurt you?’’ The Kalosian wanted to make sure.

‘’No, I’m fine.’’ Ash grinned, waving away his worries. ‘’If anything, I’d like to do this more.’’

Alain chuckled. It sounded as if Ash had the time of his life. _Well_, he supposed, _that wouldn’t be wrong considering what we both did just now._ Alain had to admit that he enjoyed it a lot as well.

He struggled to sit back up, his body feeling heavier.

‘’Same here, but we should get cleaned up now.’’

Ash nodded his head in agreement. ‘’A shower sounds so nice right now.’’ He sighed, ‘’My face must be a mess. I can’t leave the room like this.’’

‘’We both are a mess.’’ Alain pointed out, finally managing to get himself up and wincing at how sticky and sweaty he suddenly felt.

‘’But I agree, I’ll take one after you and then we’ll get ourselves some breakfast.’’

Ash nodded once again, having already gathered some clean clothes as he opened the door the bathroom.

‘’I won’t be long.’’

And even if he did take long, Alain, with a very content look on his face as he sat on the edge of the bed, wouldn’t have minded it one bit.

** _~ Fin ~_ **


	2. A Cause For Celebration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Top/Dom!Alain & Bottom/Sub!Ash

It was the seventeenth of October, and Ash Ketchum had been looking forward to this day for quite some time now.

He had managed to wake up earlier than his lover, being careful not to wake him up when he quietly removed himself from his arms, in preparation for it.

After quickly putting on his clothes and combing his hair, he headed towards the nearest shop in order to buy a cake, big enough for both the trainers and their Pokémon to get at least one piece of it, and then after that quickly made his way back to the hotel room again which the lovers shared together.

Since it was Alain's birthday today, Ash wanted to surprise him with this. He would’ve liked to buy something like this earlier but they had been so busy with other things on their vacation that it had completely managed to slip from his mind.

Ash was pretty certain though that with this vanilla birthday cake with caramel creme and the gift he had in mind to give him later as well, that this day would become one to remember. 

He grinned and wasn’t at all surprised to see that Alain had woken up and was putting on his clothes as soon as he entered the room again.

‘’Good morning!’’ Ash said cheerfully.

Alain turned to look at him, smiling a small smile.

‘’Good morning, Ash.’’ His lover greeted him back, ’’Where did you go and so early in the morning as well?’’ It was unexpected to not see Ash next to him, or at least in the same room as himself, when he woke up.

‘’I went shopping for you.’’ Ash replied, beaming at him with an excited expression on his face. He put down the bag and made his way over towards his lover, pressing his lips to his before leaning back and looking into his eyes.

‘’Happy Birthday.’’

Alain looked surprised.

‘’I didn’t think you’d remember.’’

Ash nearly face-faulted to the floor. That had _not_ been the kind of surprised reaction he had been expecting!

‘’W-what?!’’ He yelled out in shock, ‘’How would I not remember your birthday? You’re the one who told me!’’

Alain laughed.

‘’I know that dear. But forgive me for saying that you’re not actually the brightest when it comes down to things like this.’’

‘’That’s mean,’’ Ash pouted, giving his lover a small glare and crossing his arms over his chest. ‘’I’ve never once forgotten someone’s birthday!’’

Alain raised an eyebrow at that.

‘’Not even your own? Because I do remember this one time when I called you early in the morning just to wish you a happy birthday, and instead of the gratitude I’d been expecting you stayed quiet for quite some time and then asked me ‘Alain, what date is it?’ when you found you voice again.’’

Ash spluttered.

‘’O-okay but that was one time! Just once Alain! And that was last year, too!’’ He huffed, pink spread across his cheeks and letting his arms fall by his sides. Alain had too good of a memory.

‘’A lot of things happened back then and I just lost track of the days, alright?!’’

‘’I know, I’m just teasing you.’’ Alain chuckled quietly, and then the amusement vanished from his voice. ‘’The same might’ve happened to me if I had been in your position.’’

Getting treated for PTSD wasn’t just a walk in the park. While he didn’t have to go to therapy anymore, it still was difficult for Ash to head into forests and alleyways on his own. Whenever he tried he’d freeze and stare into the distance with wide, afraid looking eyes.

And all because of one person.

Ash sighed. It was a rather sensitive subject that just tended to come up sometimes in their conversations. But he wasn’t about to let that ruin the good mood in the room!

He headed back to were he had put down the bag and opened it.

‘’I bought us a cake!’’

Alain perked up at that.

‘’Vanilla?’’ He hoped.

‘’’Ofcourse!’’ Ash comfirmed happily, showing him the box that contained the cake. Alain had always preferred vanilla over chocolate, Ash had found out about that one time when they had gotten ice cream. The smile on his lovers face returned.

‘’It’s your favourite flavor after all!’’

* * *

**~ A Cause For Celebration~**

* * *

Ash didn’t think he would get dragged out of the hotel by his lover after they and their Pokémon had eaten they had eaten breakfast which also included a piece of the vanilla cake he had bought earlier. 

Alain had told him that he wanted to go sightseeing, since they hadn’t done that yet and he was curious about the things they could do here.

Ash had yet to give him his gift which was back at the hotel but seeing Alain so happy, he didn’t have the heart to just keep him from what he wanted to do. So he had decided that he’d just have to give him the present later tonight.

_It’s his birthday, let him enjoy himself._

Hours later, when they went back to their hotel around night time, Ash had to make a small excuse that he wanted to take a shower. It was the only thing he could come up with to detach himself from Alain at that moment.

It was about fifteen minutes later when Alain walked into his and Ash’s hotel room , only to see the younger trainer standing there wearing the maid uniform just before he was about to go have a shower himself.

He froze in place and blinked his eyes rapidly, as if he couldn’t believe what he was seeing.

Ash turned around and smiled at him, seeming pleased at the expression on his lovers face.

‘’Surprise!’’

Surprise indeed.

Alain had to blink once more before deciding that he hadn’t stepped into dreamland.

This was reality.

Ash was standing in front of him in the very same maid uniform he had bought for him while they were shopping for if he came around to the indea to crossdress again, and here he was doing it out of his own free will!

Alain had gotten some dresses for Ash over the years back in Kalos which he’d love to see him wear while his lover was being treated for his PTSD. Whenever he and Mairin had gone to a city to shop, Alain would usually find a dress he's like to see Ash wear.

He had taken in mind that Ash had gotten a growth spurt; the Kantonian had complained about his clothes not fitting him anymore once while they spoke over the phone.

With the huge amount of money Alain still had and continued to pile up from the battles he won, he buys them _just in case_.

This had gotten him some teasing and whispers from other people in the stores, mostly women, but he didn’t pay them any mind when they thought he was buying these for his ‘’girlfriend’’.

_Oh if only they knew._

Alain had even gotten some tips from Mairin, who had seemed to absolutely enjoy watching him go around buying dresses for Ash.

That girl had created a monster and she was super proud of it, though Alain would deny it should she ever bring it up.

Ash fidgeted under his gaze and bit his lower lip. He had expected Alain to say something, but he was only met with silence and a gaping boyfriend. Great.

‘’Alain, are you okay?’’ He tried.

His words actually managed to snap the Kalosian out of his daze.

‘’Ah yes,’’ He chuckled, a smile making its way to his lips, ‘’Can I ask why you suddenly decided to cross-dress?’’ Not that he minded. Not one bit.

Ash grinned, putting his arms behind his back and tilting his head to the side in order to look a bit cuter. Alain liked cute things, after all. And he saw it was working, if the widening of his smile was anything to go by.

‘’I’m making an exception to do this for you. Since it’s your birthday. I wanted this to be your present. I know it’s not much but -’’

‘’It’s perfect!’’ Alain blurted out, causing Ash to blink and flush red, but the smile was still there.

‘’I’m glad…’’ He whispered.

Alain was overjoyed at the cute display in front of him. He knew more than anyone else that Ash didn’t like cross-dressing to begin with and that made it even more amazing. A sight to behold and treasure because he was certain that after tonight, he wouldn’t be cross-dressing for him again any time soon.

He was simply that stubborn.

In his overwelming happiness Alain scooped his lover up in his arms and pressed their lips together.

‘’Hmm!’’ Ash let out a sound of surprise, but after a second happily accepted the kiss. He melted into it and started kissing back, putting his arms around Alain’s neck.

While they were making out so passionatley with each other the back of the Kantonians legs hit the edge of the bed and when he finally lost his balance he fell down on it, his back hitting the sheets below with Alain landing on top of him, both of his hand landing next to his head.

This was the moment were the two of them stopped what they had been doing, seperated their lips with only a small string of saliva connecting them for just a moment, hot breaths escaping them both.

They were looking at each other with wide eyes, and a blush crept over Ash's cheeks when Alain spoke up after a moment of silence.

"Ash...I don't think you were planning on this but...do you think we could take it a step further tonight?" He asked, feeling desire stir deep inside of him as he gazed at the male below him.

Ash bit his lower lip.

It was as Alain said. It hadn’t been his plan, especially since he decided on cross-dressing and he went through the trouble to wear this outfit for his birthday as a birthday present.

And really, he hadn’t actually been wearing it for that long!

The Kantonian wanted to protest, but there was a part of him that also wanted to give in. This was something he had been thinking about doing with Alain for a while, so…

_What to do…?_

Ash took a deep breath and dared to look in his lovers eyes, and he felt his breath catch in his throat. His dark blue eyes were ablaze with lust, love and desire and the way he had spoken just now had come out with a darker and huskier tone, making the younger shiver at the sight and his heart beat quicker.

But not in a bad way.

"Y-you mean...going all the way, right?" Ash wanted to make absolutely certain, sounding a bit shy when he said it out loud. Alain, whose face became a bit red at the question, nodded his head.

"Yes."

"Is...is it because of what I'm wearing?"

Sometimes wearing certain clothes could have that effect on others, so It wouldn’t come as a surprise to Ash if the maid outfit he was wearing was turning Alain on.

The thought of the outfit turning him on and not Ash himself made him feel a bit sad. He hoped that his boyfriend didn’t have a kink for people wearing maid outfits, that would suck since Ash didn’t even like cross-dressing and the thought of having sex while having certain clothes on didn’t sound very appealing to him either.

"Well you do look cute," Alain murmured, leaning down, "But I’m not the kind of person who thinks of having sex while their lover is dressed up. I just like seeing you cross-dress, since I get to tease you about how cute you look. Not that you don’t look cute when you don’t – ‘’ He chuckled when he saw Ash give him a look which said ‘Get to the point already’.

‘’I really just want to go all the way with you because I love you so much Ash and you make me so happy. You’re attractive inside and out. A person doesn’t need clothes in order to be appealing." He whispered reassuringly inside of the youngers ear, "Honestly, I've wanted to do this for a while now...ever since we went further than kissing. Seeing you wear that outfit has nothing to do with it and even though I am very happy that you decided to do this for my birthday, I want to do this more, if you’re up for it, ofcourse. "

Alain might be pansexual, but that didn’t mean that he didn’t desire Ash in this way.

It just took a little longer for him than others to find his own partner physically and sexually attractive, since he leant more towards the personality of his significant other than his body.

Though kissing was something he had always enjoyed even when they just had gotten together, but going all the way was something he hadn’t wanted to do so quickly.

Not in the beginning when their relationship was still too fresh and when they didn’t know much about each other other, gaining one anothers trust before having sex went a long way.

Not to mention the fact that at the start of their relationship Ash had been underage. Sixteen. Not old enough for sex but still old enough to allow kisses, cuddling and just being happy by being together with someone who had been eighteen at that time.

But now it was different.

Alain’s warm breath hit Ash's ear, and the Kantonian whimpered. Arceus, he loved this man so much. Hearing him say all of those things not only made him relieved but it also send the blood rushing straight to his cock.

His reproductive organ was hard and twitching inside of his boxers, wanting to be released from its confines and receive attention.

It was true that Ash didn’t have this in mind in the beginning, just to make Alain happy by seeing him in this outfit, but everything Alain said he decided that he wanted to this as well.

No complaints.

He wanted to feel the other by doing a lot of other things they hadn’t experienced together yet. To officially cross that line together with the person he loved the most in the world.

The both of them had already gone a bit further by giving each other hand jobs and blow jobs ever since they came to the Galar Region, and that in itself had felt amazing. The thought of going even further made Ash excited and horny, his heart racing inside of his chest.

How good would it feel to have Alain inside of him? To feel him move and hit his prostate? And how good would it feel to have his own cock clenched by the tight hole his boyfriend was sure to have? What kind of expressions would Alain when he was lost in the feeling of pleasure?

He wanted to know, feel and see _everything._

''A-alright." Ash breathed out, looking at the other lovingly. ‘’Y-you can be on top…if you want.’’ He sounded just a little bit hesitant about making that decision.

Alain must’ve noticed it, because looked a bit amused at the way his boyfriend gave his consent, knowing more than anyone else that Ash desired to switch.

But he had a feeling that since it was his birthday and that he had been the one to suggest to go all the way tonight that Ash was agreeing to losing his virginity first out of the two of them.

Alain appreciated his sacrifice.

‘’Ofcourse.’’ He murmured, leaning down and capturing the youngers lips in another kiss. He experimentaly ran his hands down Ash’s sides, over the soft fabric and felt him shiver slightly under his touch as he kissed back.

After a bit of making out, Alain slowly moved his lips from Ash’s towards his neck, leaving small butterfly kisses and eventually running his teeth over the tanned skin and sucking on it. Beautiful moans reached his ears as he left a hickey there.

Eventually he pulled away, drinking in the sight of his already flustered boyfriend. He was so cute, looking up at him with glazed over eyes, and the maid outfit he was wearing suited him a lot, only making him cuter.

Alain moved one of his hands on top of the bed to steady himself, next to his boyfriend’s head and made his other hand leave Ash’s side in favor of moving it to his stomach, rubbing softly there before moving further down, towards the skirt.

He heard Ash’s breath catch when his hand found the bulge that he could feel poking at his hand and, with a smirk on his lips, his hand dove under the skirt and he ran his fingers teasingly over the sensitive organ, still stuck inside of those torturous boxers.

‘’A-ah!’’ Ash cried out, bucking his hips instinctivally, rubbing his hard on against Alain’s fingers.

‘’You’re so cute Ash.’’ A breathy chuckle escaped Alain, causing the other to whine in denial, and he rose the skirt properly over his thighs this time.

Ash sighed in relief when he finally felt the other’s fingers tug at his boxers.

Finally the Kalosian had decided was going to release his sensitive cock from it’s confines. But as soon as he thought that Alain’s hand was gone, making him blink up at the one on top of him in surprise and confusion.

Before he could ask him why he had stopped, Alain spoke up.

‘’Let me remove this dress first. I don’t want to dirty it.’’

_Oh._

_‘_’Makes sense…’’

Alain might be really fond of every single one of the dresses he had bought for Ash, especially ones that would no doubt look really cute on him, but that didn’t mean he wanted to have sex with him while he was wearing it.

That’s were he crossed the line.

As soon as Ash was out of the maid outfit, Alain gave into the younger trainers desires and removed those torturous boxers, making his boyfriend cry out in relief and shiver a bit when the cool air hit the hard and already dripping with pre-cum organ.

Alain had removed his own clothes as well since the room became a little too warm for his to bear with what they were doing. They were both naked now, just like the day they first arrived in this world.

Luckily it wasn’t anything they hadn’t seen before, so there wasn’t much embarrassment upon seeing each other like that but Ash was still flushed red in the face.

He could never get over seeing how handsome Alain was, and even in the state he was now in, the Kantonian couldn’t help but stare at those abs and, oh Arceus, that six pack.

His own body, which over the years had only grown a little and had developed a bit more muscles, had nothing on Alain’s, which was a masterpiece to Ash.

‘’Do you like what you see?’’ The Kalosian teased.

Ash shifted his eyes from Alain’s body to look into those dark blue orbs, his face reddening even more when he realized the other had caught him staring.

‘’A-always.’’ He stammered a little in response but he wasn’t denying it through his embarrassment. His lover was simply stunning.

Soon they continued with what were doing, with the Kalosian continuing to take the dominant role.

"A-Alain…"

"Yes Ash?"

Oh Arceus…if Alain’s touch wasn’t going to start driving him insane, then that dark, lusty voice of his just might.

"...S-Stop teasing me!"

Ash was sprawled out on the bed, his chest moving up and down, shuddering pants leaving his mouth, his face flustered in a bright shade of red and his brown eyes dark with lust and tearing up in frustration as Alain let one of his hands roam near his hardened cock, not touching the organ but around it, the skin there very sensitive to the touch.

The Kalosian’s other hand was busy down by the younger trainer’s ass, which was raised slightly for better access thanks to cushion placed under him, with two fingers inside of that virgin hole attempting to prepare him gently for what was about to come next.

At the start Ash had tensed up at the intrusion, but after some reassurances and a few touches at his cock, he had started to relax.

Alain was as inexperienced at this as Ash was, but the Kalosian was confident that he was doing a pretty good job.

Especially if his boyfriends expression was anything to go by.

And then, when Ash started to beg for more, Alain had started to neglect his cock, preferring to tease the area around it and watch the Kantonian squirm and make the most cute and delicous looking expressions.

Alain smiled. 

He was so gorgeous.

Inside and out.

Even with the small scar on his right upper arm that had never fully gone away.

_And he’s completely mine_, he thought, feeling a bit possesive. He would be the only one to see Ash this way and no one else.

‘’Please…touch me…’’ Ash whimpered, using his own hand to try to grab his cock so that he could jerk himself off when his boyfriend didn’t do it for him, only for Alain’s hand, the one near his hard and dripping organ, to grab him and push it down on the bed firmly.

Ash whined loudly at the lack of attention near his cock and pushed his hips up slightly.

‘’Alain!’’

‘’Shhh…I can’t let you do that just yet dear.’’ Alain said, his own cock hard and standing proud as he continued to prepare his cute boyfriend, who pouted at him in response and simultaneously ignored the use of his nickname.

The Kalosian could feel the tight walls start to stretch further and eventually added a third finger when there was more room.

‘’A-ah…!’’

Pleasure filled gasps and groans filled the hotel room when those fingers brushed against something very sensitive inside of him. It was his prostate and at the way Ash was mewling and bucking his hips in pleasure, it looked like Alain had finally found it.

And it felt amazing.

So Alain hit his prostate again with his fingers, moving back and forth against it with the digits and drool was coming from Ash’s slightly open mouth, dripping down his chin at the amount of pleasure he was feeling and the Kalosian felt his breath catch at the expression on his face.

Breath taking.

The sight in front of him was utterly breath taking. It made him want to take Ash right here and now.

With a few more movements of his fingers and butterfly like touches against his sensitive prostate, which made the younger into a moaning and drooling mess on the sheets, he finally removed them.

Ash whined at the loss, but didn’t have to wait for long for something else to fill him up.

His legs were spread even wider, his legs raised higher and put over the others shoulders and his body tensed when something bigger, Alain’s cock which was covered with lube for it to be more comfortable for them both, started to push his way inside of him carefully.

The Kalosian hissed at feeling the tightness of the walls clenching around his cock, even after having stretched him. And while the lube should be able to make it easier, he couldn’t deny that having those tight walls clench around his cock didn’t feel good.

The feeling only made him want to push inside of his boyfriend quicker, but he didn’t do that because he didn’t want to risk tearing the inside of his anus and hurt him, so he gritted his teeth and paused, letting Ash adjust to the feeling of having him inside of him.

‘’A-are you alright, Ash?’’

‘’Y-you’re…b-big…’’ Ash gasped, tears falling from his eyes and running down his flushed cheeks at the intense and uncomfortable feeling. It burned.

Alain winced.

‘’Does it hurt? Do you want me stop?’’ He rushed out through his own pants, only wanting his boyfriend to be alright. If he really hurt him this badly already, then he’d preferred to stop and hold him in his arms instead.

But Ash shook his head, looking at him with those beautiful brown eyes filled with tears, love, lust and a bit of pain.

‘’I’m a-alright…I just…need to…r-relax.’’ He panted.

Upon hearing that, Alain leaned over as much as he could, trying his best not to push in further.

Instead of doing that he wiped Ash’s tears away, before kissing him on the lips, then moving on from there by trailing kissing down his neck, occasionaly biting down gently, hearing the other’s breath catch in his throat, and then moving down towards his chest.

He took one of his cute looking nipples inside of his mouth, licking and sucking gently while rubbing the other one with his hand, trying to help his lover relax.

Ash whimpered.

Feeling Alain’s wet and warm tongue and hand on his nipples felt nice, and they were both getting hard from the attention. He could feel himself start to relax at the pleasurable feeling, a few small moans coming from his lips.

His neglected cock started leaking even more pre-cum. While Ash loved the attention his nipples were getting, he really just wished that his boyfriend would touch him down there. He moved one of his hands and carded it through Alain’s hair.

The Kalosian purred at the nice feeling. Ash couldn’t do much right now, but he was happy that he tried to give him some attention as well, even if it was just touching his hair and the back of his head.

‘’Alain…’’ He moaned, ‘’Alain…it feels so good…’’

Alain released both of his nipples, rose his head and gave his lover a small smile.

‘’I’m glad,’’ He whispered hotly, ‘’You seem to be relaxed enough now. Can I continue?’’

‘’Y-yes…’’ Ash breathed, removing his hand from the other’s head, ‘’Please…’’

Alain leaned back and pushed in further, sliding in easier with the lube surrounding him. He gasped when he finally reached the end of the tunnel.

Ash felt truly amazing and the male in the submissive position shared that opinion. He was so incredibily full now and he was moaning, whimpering and pleading Alain softly to move, and so he did.

Alain carefully moved out, before going in again and he kept doing repeating this at a slow pace despite wanting to just go faster and lose himself in the feeling, stimulating the walls around his cock until finally -

‘’AH! A-Alain…!’’ A loud cry, one filled with pure pleasure, came from his boyfriend when his cock finally found his prostate at a certain angle.

‘’M-more…pl-please…!’’ Ash’s lips trembled, his voice weak and he arched his back.

In response to that, Alain dared to push in and out a bit quicker, eventually deciding to take a hold of his boyfriends cock and stroke it firmly with one hand, while keeping the other on Ash’s hip, tightening his grip slightly.

Ash cried out in pleasure at not only Alain hitting his prostate over and over again, but also because his cock was finally getting the attention it deserved.

He bucked his hips again, pushing against Alain and in doing so helping him to go deeper, and threw his arms around his boyfriend, digging his small nails into his back, leaving crescent shaped marks and even a few scratches on his skin.

Alain didn’t so much as wince, too caught out up in the pleasure he himself and Ash were in to care about the scratches the other made on his back.

He had gone through much worse pain, the evidence of that was on his own right shoulder, where he also had a scar of his own, put there by the same person who had given Ash’s his scar.

‘’You’re so beautiful, Ash, and you feel so good around me. You’re doing really well.’’ Alain whispered in admiration, beads of sweat rolling down his skin as he continued to slam in and out and ran his thumb over the leaking slit of his cock, pressing in slightly. ‘’I want to see you become more and more undone.’’

‘’Alain…! I-if you say things l-like that…I…I’ll…!’’ Ash gasped, sounding even more turned on at being praised as he threw his head back, sweat running down his forehead and new tears welling up inside of his eyes. The pleasure and the words his boyfriend spoke to him were about to send him over the edge.

‘’I…I’m going…to…’’

‘’It’s alright.’’ Alain reassured, making a small note to himself that praising Ash during sex was a good thing. A small growl escaped his lips as he started to pump the cock in his hand faster. The walls were starting to clench around his cock, he wasn’t about to last for much longer either.

‘’I’m close too. Cum for me Ash.’’

With one last, firm pump to Ash’s cock, the younger trainer cried out, coming all over Alain’s hand.

The older of the two was still going back and forth with a steady pace, before he too groaned and shot his load inside, his hips stuttering as a warm flood of semen filled his lover up completely while he called out Ash’s name in the moment of passion.

He pulled out carefully, his cock now spent and limp, still dripping a bit with semen. Dark blue eyes watched Ash’s trembling form. He was still feeling the aftershocks.

Alain removed the others legs from his shoulders, making them softly hit the bed below them. He could see seeing the semen dripping from his lover’s anus but didn’t focus on that for long.

A wave of exhaustion washed over him and he laid down next to Ash, wiping his semen covered hand clean on the sheets and then pulling his boyfriend into his arms.

It was their first time going all the way, so there was no way they’d be able to last for long. They simply didn’t have the experience and stamina for that yet. They could clean up and shower together tomorrow morning since they were so tired right now.

‘’I love you.’’

Ash smiled, also feeling quite tired but happy. He laid his head on Alain’s chest, looking at him lovingly. He had never imagined that he’d lose his virginity on his boyfriends birthday out of any other days on the calendar, but he didn’t mind it one bit.

The whole experience with Alain had been more than worth it. He’d definitly want to do this again in the future and next time, he’d be the one on top.

‘’I love you too Alain and – ‘’ He yawned, eyelids drooping shut, ‘’…happy birthday.’’

The Kalosian watched Ash fall asleep in his arms with a smile on his face.

He kissed his forehead, pulled the covers over the both of them and after that closed his eyes, ready to go to dreamland as well. His final thought before falling asleep was that this was one of the best birthday’s he’d ever had.

** _~ Fin ~_**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to put all smut fics in one.


	3. Please Don't Worry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Top/Dom!Ash & Bottom/Sub!Alain

Hands were holding firmly onto pale looking hips, crescent moon shaped marks remaining on the skin from were fingernails dug into. Both participants were moaning each other’s names, the taller one of the two almost bouncing up and down on the cock of the other.

‘’Ah…ha…’’

‘’Y-you’re really t-tight…A-Alain…’’

‘’How does…it feel…?’’ Alain gasped from on top of him, his eyes hazy with lust and love.

To be honest, Ash didn’t quite remember how they ended up in this position.

The only things he knew was that he had been very worried about Pikachu and scared at the thought of losing his first Pokémon after all these years because of the heavy injuries he had managed to suffer while fighting a very strong Pokémon Ash and Alain had never seen before, and then the next thing he knew upon entering their bedroom in the Pokémon Center was Alain pressing his lips against his own, his body becoming pleasantly warm and fuzzy.

‘’A-amazing, It makes me want to…to do this more.’’ Ash breathed, sweat running down his forehead. Their activity not only made them feel very warm, but the room as well. The previous cold air from outside that had surrounded them what had felt like just a few moments ago had disappeared very quickly.

‘’Great to…hear – ah!’’ The Kalosian gasped again, his eyelids hooded, ‘’I wasn’t e-expecting it to feel this good…!’’

Somehow they had ended up making out with each other and then they dropped down on the bed very soon after that, removing each other’s clothes left and right with Alain taking position on top of him, but not in the way Ash had expected it to go.

Everything else like the foreplay was simply too hazy for him to remember, but with the way his body tingled even while thrusting inside of his lovers body told him he did have a few hickeys somewhere on his skin.

It felt wrong, so, so very wrong to be having intercourse right now with Pikachu stuck in the emergency room, most likely fighting for his life right now, but if felt so, so good as well to have his cock finally up in Alain’s asshole and let loose, his own hips snapping up repeatedly to meet up with the others prostate.

Ash didn’t even have to think as they both kept it up, the pleasure having completely taken over his being, it was like a drug.

He was staring through his own hazy eyes at how beautifully loose Alain’s face had become.

Flushed, sweaty, tearful, lustful and his back arched, his own full erection, throbbing and red, bouncing together, up and down, with the rhytm of his body, dripping lots and lots of precum on Ash’s stomach.

The younger trainer couldn’t remember if Alain had been prepared with his own fingers or if the Kalosian had done it himself or if they had even used lube before penetration or not.

Alain didn’t seem to be in any pain, so they either had used lube or the older man had a good resistance against pain.

The thought left his brain as soon as it began though, prefering to keep focusing on how_ good_ his lover looked and sounded, as well as their keeping up the pleasure.

His moans were much quieter than the Kantonian’s had been when he had been the one bottoming, but still very beautiful to hear whenever they slipped past those soft and swollen looking lips.

Maybe that was what Alain wanted to do, to show him a different side of himself as well as make his worries fade away. He had kept whispering to him to not worry about Pikachu condition, something about him being in Nurse Joy’s capable hands,to let go for now and that there was nothing wrong about forgetting about everything that happened a few minutes earlier, if only for a little while.

‘’Y-you’re doing this for…my sake…right?’’

Alain smiled, though it was strained because of how much his body was feeling right now.

‘’That’s r-right….you figured it ou – ah! – …fast…faster, please go faster…!’’

Good lord Arceus, did it sound sinfully sweet to hear his lover beg!

It seemed that Ash was right on the money. Alain was doing this for his sake, because otherwise he probably wouldn’t have been ready to bottom for him in this way.

That’s what Ash thought at least, snapping his hips up faster to try to match Alain’s slightly quicker pace and pleads for more pressure to that one spot that would make him feel like he was going to go crazy.

He was rewarded with more moans, and a cry of his own name slipping past Alain’s lips together with praises.

‘’Ash…shit…more…m-more…! You’re doing so w-well…making me into s-such a mess!’’

Ash shivered in pleasure, not only at being praised but also at seeing his usually composed lover like this. A growl escaped his lips. ‘’Y-you’re the one who…should be praised…’’ He tried to keep his voice steady and luckily for him Alain seemed to have heard him.

‘’M-me?’’ He asked, whimpering slightly when Ash struck him at a slightly different angle, one that seemed send even more shivers of pleasure through him, if that was somehow even possible.

Ash wasn’t completely sure, since it’s now been a few years later after their first talk about it, but he had at least expected some difficulty and a long conversation about it with his lover, which would probably include a lot of reassuring, before finally actually being able to top him.

For Alain to just make this kind of decision to lose his virginity to him today, being more confident with this than Ash had thought he would be (but then again he had a few years to think about it if he wanted to 1: accept them switching positions once in a while and 2: how he wanted to go about losing his virginity), had been very unexpected and without any out loud complaints either.

He knew that his lover didn’t like getting pushed down by someone, to get dominated in such a way even intimatley so this position they were now using and the on hands and knees position were the next best to use.

It had looked like Alain had wanted Ash to see him like this with both of their attentions fully each other and it was great to see that there wasn’t any form of fear on the Kalosian’s face.

‘’I—I’ve underestimated y-you Alain…’’ Ash was certain to have the others full attention on him again before continuing to speak, ‘’I t-thought I would have had to…work really h-hard f-for a chance to…be on top…but here we are…’’ He chuckled weakly.

Alain’s eyes were a bit wide, but then he smirked, for a moment looking very pleased with having caught the other off guard like that.

‘’It was…really that unexpected, hmm?’’

‘’Y-yeah…’’ Ash agreed weakly, looking very flustered and smiling up at the older trainer who was taking him in with such a pleasure. Almost as if he were made for this, solely for him to love and fully appreciate.

‘’Good job…Alain…you’re doing such a good job!’’

He actually went through with praise and Alain stared at him, his face flushing a brighter red than it had been before and then averted his dark blue eyes, his hands twitching and muffling a small moan by biting down on his bottom lip.

Interesting.

His lover tried to not let it show on his face, but Ash had the feeling that he liked being praised during sex as much as he himself did.

_After this…_

_…_

_I definitly want to do it more like this in the future, too._

He took it all with a lot of gratitude, because just being able to go all out like this without having to worry about anything felt nice. He wasn’t worrying anymore, it had all escaped him and now he was just letting his hormones run wild.

It was different from bottoming but still felt amazing regardless.

The walls were squeezing around him with each thrust like a warm and firm coccoon, it stimulated his very nicely cock and was starting to bring him closer and closer to a climax.

It was going to happen any second now, Ash was sure about it.

A growl escaped him and one of his hands left Alain’s hips in favor of grabbed his still bouncing and dripping with precum erection, stroking and quickly making his hand wet and more slippery.

Alain hissed at the incredible feeling of his cock being touched. He could feel the others fingers rubbing around the head of it. It was enough to make him about to lose it.

‘’I’m really close…’’ He warned.

‘’Me too…’’

‘’Let’s cum together,’’ Alain suggested, voice husky, ‘’Just like…like the first time we -’’ The older man was cut off by the both of them moaning simultaneously and then, at last, they both released their loads, Alain on Ash’s stomach and chest and Ash inside of Alain.

They were both trembling from the aftershocks, and Alain tried his best not to collapse on top of his lover from the exhaustion he suddenly felt flowing through his body because of the would be added weight.

Ash squirmed a little, his now limp member easily slipping out of his lovers anus, completely spend with some cum remaining on it while the released semen continously dripped out of Alain’s body.

Alain found himself leaning over the younger a moment later, his arms pressed against the sheets on the beds and steadying his still tired body, and he couldn’t help himself from softly kissing Ash’s lips before whispering.

‘’I’ve come to the decision that I don’t mind switching all that much.’’

It caused Ash to choke out a laugh.

‘’Well you definitly seemed to enjoy it!’’

Alain rolled his eyes, adjusted his position a little and smiled down at him.

‘’As did you.’’ He murmured.

He then moved himself away from his younger lover and laid down next to him on his back with a sigh, his hand instantly reaching over to the nightstand next to the bed in order to grab a few tissues before shakily handing them over to the other, asking him wordlessly with only one tired look to clean the both of them up.

Being bottom definitly took more out of him than being on top, so it was only natural for him to want to have a bit of rest.

Ash seemed to understand his silent question and grabbed them and sat up, before proceeding to clean Alain and when he was somewhat cleaner from the sweat and semen, he started cleaning himself up as well.

There was a lot on his chest and stomach and when he done, he threw the tissues away in a nearby bin, before laying down on the bed again.

‘’It wasn’t all that bad.’’ Alain spoke after a bit of comfortable silence had passed between the both of them, turning his head to look at him, his eyes soft and warm. ‘’You looked both cute and sexy at the same time, a nice treat for the eyes.’’

Ash hummed, his face flushing red but instead of giving his lover a response, he rolled to lay on his side and wrapped his arms around Alain, pulling him closer and against his slightly smaller body.

‘’I’m tired now…’’ He mumbled into his shoulder, ‘’Thank you for this. I do still feel a bit worried about Ponyta but…much less than before.’’

‘’No problem, dear. ‘’ Alain smiled tiredly.

He hadn’t minded doing this for Ash at all. He was glad he had looked up on different positions before this, otherwise he doubted he would’ve been up to the task of losing his virginity and helping his lover out in the process.

At least with different positions such as the one they had used just now, Alain didn’t have to cringe away or freeze up in fear like he would’ve had if he had been pushed down.

‘’Feeling a bit more confident that Pikachu will make it?’’ He whispered, hugging the other against him. He could feel Ash nod sleepily against his shoulder.

‘’Yeah.’’

** _~ Fin ~_**


End file.
